Diana Potter: Summer One: The Lightning Thief
by Lady Lemonia
Summary: Diana June Azalea Potter-, who has just recovered from the Quirrelmort fiasco-, dreams of an oddly familiar man, that orders her to go and help a trio on a quest that would prevent WW3. Yet, Diana hopes she and her new friends will complete the quest, before it's too late. Still, what can go wrong? Fem!Harry Post Philosopher's Stone. Rated T because I'm being paranoid. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: The Three Graces

**Hey, guys the names Artemisa and I'm here with my first story, fanfiction, crossover, whatever… ;D**

**In here the ages change so… ****It is like this:**

**Thalia Anemone Grace: 7 years ****Jason Achilles Grace: 1 year ****Deianira Melpomene June Grace: 1 year **

**Perseus Jackson: 2 years Diana June Azalea Potter: 1 year**

**Thoughts and emphasis are in **_italics_

**AU's (Author's Notes) are in **_**bold/italics**_

**Please fav and follow, and no flames! This is my first story... take that into consideration. And sorry for my horrible grammar.**

**PJATO/HP Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, blond or British, so I don't own Harry Potter. Nor I'm a man, American or have kids, so I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue: The Three Graces**

* * *

Susan Grace was selfish. And Thalia had always been aware of that.

With her long blonde hair, rich blue eyes and tanned complexion, Susan Grace as she'd been known on TV- wasn't a good mother. Thalia suppressed a snort. She was dreadful, but she couldn't say Susan hadn't tried to be a good mother, thought.

Her mother's mum had been an alcoholic, something which seemed to be inherited. Sadly, when Thalia was two her mother started to drink- and smoke too.

Susan had her moments of being a great mother- when she was sober. But, Thalia could only count that moments, on one hand. That didn't mean she didn't love her mother. But Thalia was bitter. She had to take care of her mother while taking care of herself.

While Thalia had never met her father, part of her blamed him for her mother's state. Some nights her drunken mother would wail and scream his name- Zeus she'd called him. And sometimes Thalia's mother would whisper harshly about Zeus and call him king of the gods, Lord of the skies or some crap like that.

Her father? A god? A king? _Of course and Thalia was blonde._

At first she believed her mother was nutters. But strange things began to happen, that weird lady following her. Or the way she could almost tell when a violent storm would happen. But when she was five all changed.

"Susan?" A deep voice- a man's voice, asked.

Her mother's eyes widened in surprise, that she let drop the cigarette she'd been holding. Thalia peaked around the corner into the hallway where the front door was situated. Her electric blue eyes narrowed.

The voice belonged to a tall man. He seemed to have black hair, he had well-trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud. And his eyes, she realized with a gasp, were electric blue. Just like hers! He appeared to be twenty-seven years and wore a pinstriped suit.

"Zeus," Thalia's mother whispered.

Her mother stepped back to allow him to enter.

"You can come out Thalia," the man she assumed was her father said.

While Thalia was young and pretty and had a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. A sun-kissed complexion. Black hair like a raven's wing. Thalia's eyes were big and of an electric blue color, that sparkled with suspicion.

"_Who_ are you?" Thalia demanded, arms crossed.

Zeus didn't get angry as he simply chuckled. His eyes oddly soft as he approached and pulled a small silver box wrapped on a blue ribbon, from nowhere.

"I'm Zeus, my daughter" he said, knowing she wouldn't be civil until he answered her questions. Her father wished her a happy birthday, handing her the silver box.

_So if he was her father, where had he been for the last five years?_

* * *

Thalia felt uneasy, as her mother smiled.

She had her favorite smile. That indicated that something extremely important was going to happen, and that this matter of extreme importance, _had_ important for _all_ the people who knew her. It was creepy.

Her mother opened her mouth and Thalia's theory was proved right. "Anemone," her mother said.

Thalia grimaced, she hated her name.

Thalia _Anemone_ Grace. _Yuck!_

Susan Grace smiled. "You are going a have two baby brothers!" she exclaimed.

Okay. That wasn't extremely bad. Thalia was excited. She had all along wanted siblings, but she knew there was a _problem._

Problem: Susan Grace

* * *

Thalia passed back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Her eyes wide with worry.

What if one of the twins died? What if _both_ of them died? What if her mother had smoked to much, and the twins were born ill?

What if_-_?

"Hello, Thalia." Zeus greeted her, a small smile in his lips.

_Why is he smiling? Does he enjoy my misery!?_

Then was when she noticed, he was wearing a pair of blue scrubs on top of his suit.

_That means...?_

"The twins!", she exclaimed. "Are Jason and Achilles, okay?" Thalia asked, her hands sweating by the nervousness.

The names were few of the things mother and daughter had agreed on. Thalia knew that names had power, her father had said so. So they decided if they were sons of Zeus, powerful ones that's it, they had to have powerful names.

Thalia had wanted to name them Achilles and Perseus, but her mother- eyes wide and filled with terror had said no. Insisting that one of them _must_ be named Jason.

_"He _must _be named Jason!" "Mum! But Perseus is better-" "No. And this is my final word!"_

The god put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Why don't you see it yourself?" he asked, almost daring.

Thalia nodded her heart racing.

* * *

Thalia gulped pushing the 137 room's door wide open.

The daughter of Zeus stared at her mother, and the blond stared back at her.

She cleared her throat. "Are they?" She asked, pointing with a trembling finger two cribs placed at her mother's left. Susan nodded smiling brightly. And Thalia found herself smiling to. It was moments like this she remembered her mother hadn't always been like _that_.

She approached slowly to her mother's bed, and her brow furrowed in confusion. There laying on the cribs were two little bundles. One was blue, Thalia noticed with a smile, that indicated he was a boy. But the other wasn't a baby blue color, nor a pale pink one. It was of rich emerald green color.

"Why-?"

"They weren't enough pink bundles for her."

"Oh oka- wait! Pink bundles?"

Her mother nodded.

"So I have a little sister?"

"Yes. A little brother and sister."

Thalia looked thoughtful for a moment, then she asked; "What are their names?"

"Jason Achilles and Deianira Melpomene June Grace; meet you big sister Thalia Anemone."

Thalia didn't say anything about her middle name to focused in the twins sleepy faces.

_I'll protect you and never abandon you_, Thalia promised, _ever._

* * *

"You can't leave me!" Susan screamed.

Zeus face was proud and grim, "I'm a god. I have matters to attend. Thus, I have already interfered too much. The Ancient Laws forbid me to do anything. I can't stay".

"But- you love _me!"_

"I loved all my mortal lovers in my own way. And you must remember I am married. I love Hera, even if we have a difficult relationship."

Thalia watched with tear filled eyes the scene happening in front of her.

She felt the urge to scream and stop all that nonesense.

Thalia wanted to yell at her father begging him to stop, to not leave, but she knew it _just couldnt _be. Blue eyes like, her own, looked at her sleepily.

"'Lia?" Dei- her little baby sister, asked.

As Thalia looked at her and Jason, she felt like crying. _She_ was the one supposed to _protect_ them. From monsters, froms angry gods, from bullys, from her mother if it was necessary- from _everything_.

* * *

One day- Thalia would always remember it like the 'MoJ day'. Her mother told her to go and search for the picnic basket. Thalia still carrying Jason acepted, but stopped when her mother told her not to go yet.

"Thalia, here give me Jason. Okay?"

"But-"

"No. Thalia give me Jason, now." Her mother ordered.

Thalia sighed. "Well. But can Dei come with me? Please?" Usually Thalia wasn't one to plead but she felt that something was off. And she always trusted her guts.

Her mother pursed her lips. "No, Thalia you can't. Give me your-"

Suddenly her mother's rich blue eyes looked glazed, then she blinked in confusion, shooking her head saying in a dull voice; "Yes daugther, go with your sister and bring the basket."

Thalia nodding her head placed her little blond sister in her hip, and ran fast to the car.

However when she came back all she saw was her mother rocking back and fort, her shoulder-length blond hair messy.

Dropping the picnic basket on the floor carelessly, Thalia shook her mother gently- almost afraid.

"Mum... where is Jason mum?"

The daugther of Zeus helped her mother to remove her hands out of her face, showing that her eyes were red- probably for crying. Slowly a smirk began to form in her mother's face. And she started to laugh maniacally.

"Jason!?" Thalia shivered at her mother's voice. Then she told Thalia something that she'll never forget.

Clutching her sister in her arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Thalia only could think about what her mother said.

_"Jason isn't with us anymore."_

* * *

When the blue eyed, nine year old daugther of Zeus saw litle Dei she remembered Jason. And that hurt.

A part of her, was glad that she had taken Dei with her. Thought that didn't stopped making her guilty.

When Deianira was one year and three days old she noticed that strange things started to happen.

Sometimes Dei would smile at her old sister and wave her tiny, chuby hands dramatically at,- for example, a toy. Suddenly, as if an invisible person did it, the toy- the one that Dei pointed at,- would float to her baby sister. Right into her waiting hands, making her beam proudly.

At first Thalia, began to curse and scream. (Her mother shouted- "Chill out 'Lia?!") And snatched away the toy, of her sister's grasp.

Unsurprisingly, little Deianira stared at her, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"'At happ'n 'Lia?"

Thalia motioned her sister to come closer, while stuffing the damned toy in her pocket.

"Dei? That thing that happened was... Er...- magic! Yes," Thalia nodded her head. "Magic! Pure and er- cute? Yeah, pure and cute magic."

'agic?"

Thalia looked confused for a moment. Then she nodded solemnly, and smiled uneasy.

"Baby magic indeed, kiddo," she said ruffling her sister's blonde hair.

That night when Thalia was sleeping, she heard a faint cracking sound, the sound of footsteps and the crying of a baby.

_The crying of a baby_...

_Deianira_!

Thalia ran from the couch she was sleeping in, while passing the kitchen she grabbed a frying pan...

Hey! She didn't knew what was out there!

Rushing up the stairs, and knocking out her mother in the process.

Thalia ran at her silbings'- _no_, her sister's nursery, just in the moment to see a man wearing an strange dark cloak. The hood covering his face, hovering towards her sister,- who was kicking, screaming and crying,- a stick?- a stick, made of what appear to be dark wood, grasped firmly on his hand.

He grabbed little Deianira in his arms. And Thalia yelled, finally out of her shock;

"You, give me my sister! _Now_!" The nine year old's knuckles were white, her eyes wide.

"Stupefy!" the man shouted, waving his stick in her direction.

Thalia lunged straight to the man, her borrowed frying pan aiming for his face. With all the drama going on, she failed to notice that as the stranger waved his wand aiming at her, a shot of red light shot out of his wand.

Suddenly it stroke her on the chest. Then Thalia remembered nothing.

* * *

The three Fates decided to separate the three Graces.

One, was trained since little to become a perfect leader.

Other, when death came closer, was turned into a tree by King of Olympus.

The third, suffered at the hands of mortals, because her status as a suvivor.

"Soon," the three Fates whispered, looking at three large socks that lay in a knitting basket, that was on the middle one's lap. They were all of a differents colors. The larger one was of a deep electric blue color. The other two were the same size; though one was royal purple; the other was an startling elmerald green.

"It's only matter of time for the son of lightning, the daugther of thunder and the daughter of the sky, to find each other."

"And for the three Graces to become a family again."


	2. Chapter 1: Diana's Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That was it, Diana June Azalea Potter had the weirdest dreams ever.

She saw twelve persons; five women and seven men. They were all talking amongst themselves, their height was about seven foot tall. And they seemed to be waiting for someone.

It seemed that their constant bickering was annoying a little girl, of nine years old, that was standing close to a fire. Some shouted and other whispered;

"You are an unfaithful husband! Stop cheating on me!"

"Stupid Kelp Head! You ruined my inform!"

"_Athena, the Owl-head! The Owl-head_!" A black haired man sang.

"I love Aphrodite, more!

"Well, love and war are together!" The man who looked like a punk exclaimed, bumping a fist in the air.

"You need to eat more cereal" a woman insisted.

"I'm the oldest!"

"Whatever you say little sis! Give your big bro a hug!"

"_Boys_!"

What? Cereal? But if he's like-! Oh- _what the bloody hell?!_

A man stood up and thundered, "Silence!"

He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. The man had well-trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and grim, his eyes electric blue. If you looked closely you could have seen the dark clouds gathering in his eyes-like the sky before a storm.

All the giant-like persons quieted, thought one was reading a wine's magazine and didn't bother to look up. Annoyed, a woman with long black hair and intelligent grey eyes protested.

"Dionysius," her eyes narrowed, with a look Diana knew to well. The Girl-Who-Lived saw that look in Hermione's- her best friend- face many times.

The man recognized as Dionysius sighed and grumbled something in a strange language. Imagine, Diana's surprise when she somehow, knew what did the man said.

_Stupid Peter Johnson._

She blinked, she decided to made them aware of her presence, so she cleared her throat. As if they heard nothing, they continued talking.

"Father," an auburn haired girl, who seemed twelve years, warned a she pointed a shadow.

It became bigger and bigger, finally it shaped in the form of a man.

He was wearing a black chiton, in his arms was the blackest helm Diana had ever seen in her life. A woman, with a chocolate brown hair, nodded her head in his direction.

"Hades" she greeted him. An eight year old girl that was tending the flames by poking them with a stick, waved to the man- Hades apparently-, a smile on her face.

They all began to discus in other language. Although this time Diana couldn't understand all the words said. Yet she could make out a few words; "thief, Poseidon, lighting and broken oath"

_What?_

Finally the man in the suit said; "The lighting thief has been sent on a quest to retrieve my Symbol of Power-"

"My-son-is-not-the-lighting-theif!" A man dressed in caqui shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt bellowed.

"Geez, calm down Uncle P!" His sky blue eyes and sun-kissed skin shined amusment.

A dark skinned woman with her hair in braid intertwined with plants, nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Apollo. I think that some cereal-"

"No!" Shouted the other 'giants', "not again Demeter!" Hades complained.

"Why, you kidnapped my little Kore... Eat more cereal! Hades you-"

"Demeter that's enough. Meeting over!" The electric blue eyed man commanded.

Some of the big people despaired in a flash, while others remained in the throne room.

"Hello?" Diana tried again. "Hey!" Her green eyes narrowed, "don't ignore me!"

The man in a suit and the one dressed like a fisherman glared at each other.

Finally the fisherman look alike spoke. "You've been warned Zeus. If you kill my son, there be war."

"Don't worry" disgust was placed in the electric blue eyed man's- Zeus' voice. He smirked, "I'll send special help."

Poseidon nostrils flared, while the woman who greeted Hades gasped.

"Husband," she said. Her chocolate brown hair fell on her shoulders, while she wore a soft cream chiton, she looked like a normal house wife.

Chiton? Wasn't that wierd clothing that greeks used to wear? Or was it a toga... Diana wasn't sure...

The throne room faded. Now the elmerald green eyed girl was standing in a familiar nursery.

Diana noticed that it had two cribs with baby clothes. She began looking the nursery, for any clue to why she was there.

Maybe it was fate, because a moment later she heard a crack, like when something brokes. She removed her bare foot from the floor and she realized that she stepped on a photo frame. Carefully, Diana picked up the photo, examinating it.

In the photo was a dark haired girl, with clear eyes, holding two babies. They appeared to be silbings, as they had the same eyes. Not the same _color _of eyes. No it was more than that, the same shape, color and form of the eyes.

"Wait a moment... Isn't she-" Diana murmured her eyes growing wide.

_The girl from my dreams, _Diana thought smiling_. The one that hugs me and says that she loves me... But how?_

A cough came from behind her. She turned around, droping the photo in the process. Her fingers wrapping around her wand, and pointing to-

"June," Zeus was standing there. He could saw her. Diana couldn't help it.

"Finally! Some of the big people sees me!"

Apparently she forgot she could hear her too. The man raised an elegant eyebrow.

That made Diana June flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "As for my three weird names," she shook her shoulders. "Whatever you like more is fine." Diana replied.

"Names?" He asked.

She snorted. "I have some weird names," she shrugged

He looked straight at her.

"I have a mission for you" he said serious.

The Lord of the skies opened his fist, in his palm it lay a silver ring with rune carvings and a blue necklace.

_What the-?_

"When you arrive to New York search for him-"

"Whom?"

Zeus looked annoyed, "You will search for him and his fellow questers..."

"What? Why?! I don't know you... You can't just-"

"Yes I can. And I will. You're to aid Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Help them in their quest, when you succeed; bring me the lighting bolt to Olympus, demigoddess."

The dream began to fade.

"Demigoddess? You- you're not saying that... My parents loved each other!" She shouted angrily. "I'm a mortal! None of my parents were gods!"

"Your father is," he stated.

"Wait! James isn't my fa-? No- Who is-"

"Wake up! You good for nothing girl!" Petunia's voice broke through.

Then The Savior of the Wizarding World woke up

* * *

Diana's green eyes snapped open, she put a hand over her heart trying to calm herself.

"A dream..." She tried to assure herself, "a stupid dream.."

But then, she felt something around her neck. Her mouth opened in terror, as she looked at the necklace that the man,- wasn't his name Zeus?- gave to her.

Her aunt, Petunia Dursley, knocked the door again.

"Girl! You have to make breakfast," she said. "And don't you dare burn it!"

"Yes, yes..." Diana said. "You old hag..." She muttered.

Diana yawned and stretched. She put her dark red hair in a messy ponytail, an old blue shirt and overly large jeans.

While she brushed her teeth, she stared at her reflection.

She was pale, more pale than she usually was, it made her freckled nose stand out more. Her eyes were of an dark green color, with strange flecks of blue. Diana looked a great deal like her mother; Lily Po-

Lily Evans?

She gulped, her hands shaking.

The only flame of hope she had, was ripped of her in an instant.

Diana took calming breaths.

_In and out.._

No crying.. She vowed not to-

_In and out.._

It was imposible! James and her mum loved a each other!

_In and out..._

James? Why I'm calling him James?! He- He is my dad, Diana though.

_In and out..._

James Potter died for her! Merlin, dammit!

_In and out..._

* * *

**Hey, there! Sorry for not updating chapter one on Wenesday like a promised. You see I'm in final exams and I have to study hard soooo... And my lack of ideas is another thing hehehehe! **

**Well this is funny chapter (I think so) with a sad ending. Of many fics that Harry is a demigod, he takes it all easy, and normally doesn't have a extreme reaction. And if he does, it is a little silly because it's much... drama. But I want to show that Mr. Zappy-pants ruins her greates desire.. In TPS/TSS Diana's (Harry's) desire is to have a family who loves her... and a home.**

**So the only family she'd known were her parents... So she is confused and angry. Who wouldn't be? Because the only flame of hope she had of a childhood was gone with Zeus words.. The first step is not admiting it..**

**Diana wants to hope...**

**Ah! So, sad ending! I love reviews, follows and favs! Sorry for my grammar, love you!**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear People who read my story: Sorry, but I'm putting this story in HIATUS. I'll rewrite it when I have time. Thank you. **


End file.
